Star Trek: Voyager
[[Fitxer:VOY.gif|thumb|Logo de Star Trek: Voyager.]] Star Trek: Voyager és una sèrie de televisió basada en l'univers de Star Trek de Gene Roddenberry. Fou emesa per primera vegada als Estats Units des del 16 de gener del 1995 fins al 23 de maig del 2001. Consta de 7 temporades i 172 capítols, 4 temporades de les quals han estat doblades al català i emeses per Televisió de Catalunya. Dins l'univers de Star Trek, la sèrie s'inicia en la data esteŀlar 48315.6 i presenta els viatges d'exploració de la nau USS Voyager, sota el comandament de la capitana Kathryn Janeway (interpretada per Kate Mulgrew), fins a l'acabament de la sèrie en la data esteŀlar 54973.4. Producció La sèrie Star Trek: Voyager va ser produïda per United Paramount Network (UPN) un canal de televisió de Paramount Pictures. Planificant els seus inicis des del 1993, es van desenvolupar històries que van introduir als Maquis en diversos capítols de Star Trek: La nova generació i Star Trek: Espai profund 9. Star Trek: Voyager va ser filmada en el mateix estudi que utilitzava Star Trek: La nova generació. L'episodi pilot, El Guardià, va ser gravat a l'octubre del 1994. Per aquells temps, Paramount va ser venuda a Viacom, sent Star Trek: Voyager la primera sèrie de Star Trek a ser estrenada després de la venda de la companyia. Star Trek: Voyager va ser el primer programa d'UPN que es va estrenar a les 20:00 del 16 de gener del 1995 a Estats Units. Els estudis Amblin Imaging van guanyar l'Emmy pels efectes especials dels crèdits inicials. Per utilitzar els exterior, les naus i els transbordadors encara feien servir maquetes. No obstant a la tercera temporada, Star Trek: Voyager deixà d'utilitzar les maquetes i es convertir en la primera sèrie de Paramont a passar completament a l'ús del CGI (Imatges generades per Ordinador). Paramount va obtenir un contracte exclusiu amb Foundation Imaging que havia fet els efectes de les primeres tres temporades de Babylon 5. Després que Star Trek: Voyager provés amb èxit l'ús de CGI, Star Trek: Espai profund 9 va començar a utilitzar-la un any més tard per a la seva sisena temporada. Foundation Imaging també va realitzar els efectes de Star Trek: Enterprise. Llista de personatges Capítols Temporada 1 # El Guardià (1a Part) (Caretaker, Part I) # El Guardià (2a Part) (Caretaker, Part II) # Paraŀlaxi (Parallax) # Temps era temps (Time and Again) # La fàgia (Phage) # La nebulosa (The Cloud) # L'ull de l'agulla (Eye of the Needle) # El judici d'en Paris (Ex Post Facto) # Emanacions (Emanations) # Factors primordials (Prime Factors) # Fluctuacions (State of Flux) # Herois i dimonis (Heroes and Demons) # Catexis (Cathexis) # Cares (Faces) # Jetrel (Jetrel) # Corba d'aprenentatge (Learning Curve) Temporada 2 # Els 37's (The 37's) # Iniciacions (Initiations) # Projeccions (Projections) # Elògium (Elogium) # Non sequitur (Non sequitur) # Recargolats (Twisted) # Naixement (Parturition) # Visions persistents (Persistence of Vision) # Tatuatge (Tattoo) # Apagar el foc (Cold Fire) # Maniobres ('' Maneuvers'') # Resistència (Resistance) # Prototip (Prototype) # Aliances (Alliances) # Llindar (Threshold) # Fusió (Meld) # Cuirassat (Dreadnought) # Desig de morir (Death Wish) # Signes vitals (Lifesigns) # Investigacions (Investigations) # Punt mort (Deadlock) # Innocència (Innocence) # Desglaç (The Thaw) # Simbiogènesi (Tuvix) # Desicions (Resolutions) # Mínims (1a Part) (Basics, Part I) Temporada 3 # Mínims (2a Part) (Basics, Part II) # Salt enrere (Flashback) # El conducte (The Chute) # L'eixam (The Swarm) # Falsos guanys (False Profits) # Recordeu (Remember) # Terra sagrada (Sacred Ground) # La fi del futur (1a Part) (Future's End, Part I) # La fi del futur (2a Part) (Future's End, Part II) # El senyor de la guerra (Warlord) # La guerra dels Q (The Q and the Grey) # Macrocosmos (Macrocosm) # Tracte just (Fair Trade) # Alter ego (Alter ego) # Coda (Coda) # Febre de sang (Blood Fever) # Unitat (Unity) # La part fosca (Darkling) # Ascens (Rise) # El fill pròdig (Favorite Son) # Abans i després (Before and After) # Vida real (Real Life) # Origen llunyà (Distant Origin) # Desplaçats (Displaced) # La pitjor situació possible (Worst Case Scenario) # L'escorpí (1a Part) (Scorpion, Part I) Temporada 4 # L'escorpí (2a Part) (Scorpion, Part II) # El regal (The Gift) # El dia de l'honor (Day of Honor) # Nèmesi (Nemesis) # Reacció (Revulsion) # El corb (The Raven) # Mètode científic (Scientific Method) # L'any infernal (1a Part) (Year of Hell, Part I) # L'any infernal (2a Part) (Year of Hell, Part II) # Pensaments violents (Random Thoughts) # Sobre el vol (Concerning Flight) # Espiral mortal (Mortal Coil) # Moments en vetlla (Waking Moments) # Missatge dins d'una ampolla (Message in a Bottle) # Caçadors (Hunters) # Presa (Prey) # Records (Retrospect) # El joc de matar (1a Part) (The Killing Game, Part I) # El joc de matar (2a Part) (The Killing Game, Part II) # Cara a cara (Vis à Vis) # La directriu Omega (The Omega Directive) # Inoblidable (Unforgettable) # Testimoni vivent (Living Witness) # Dimoni (Demon) # Una (One) # Esperança i por (Hope and Fear) Temporada 5 # La nit (Night) # Drone (Drone) # Risc extrem (Extreme Risk) # Llop en cos d'ovella (In the Flesh) # Hi havia una vegada… (Once Upon a Time) # Atemporal (Timeless) # Retorns infinits (Infinite Regress) # Inhumà (Nothing Human) # 30 dies (Thirty Days) # Contrapunt (Counterpoint) # Imatge latent (Latent Image) # Parella de Caòtica (Bride of Chaotica!) # La gravetat (Gravity) # La felicitat (Bliss) # Llaços familiars (1a Part) (Dark Frontier, Part I) # Llaços familiars (2a Part) (Dark Frontier, Part II) # La malaltia (The Disease) # El camí a l'oblit (Course: Oblivion) # La baralla (The Fight) # Els analistes (Think Tank) # El monstre (Juggernaut) # Una parella per a 7 de 9 (Someone to Watch Over Me '') # La porta del miŀleni (''11:59) # La relativitat (Relativity) # El detonador (Warhead) # Equinoci (1a Part) (Equinox, Part I) Temporada 6 # Equinoci (2a Part) (Equinox, Part II) # Instint de sobreviure (Survival Instinct) # Barcaça de morts (Barge of the Dead) # Pensador, tenor, doctor i espia (Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy) # Alícia (Alice) # Enigmes (Riddles) # Dent de drac (Dragon's Teeth) # Un petit pas (One Small Step) # Conspiració a la Voyager (The Voyager Conspiracy) # Explorador (Pathfinder) # Fair Haven (Fair Haven) # En un obrir i tancar d'ulls (Blink of an Eye) # El virtuós (Virtuoso) # El monument (Memorial) # Tsunkatse (Tsunkatse) # El coŀlectiu (Collective) # Esperits (Spirit Folk) # De cendres a cendres (Ashes to Ashes) # Jocs de nens (Child's Play) # Bon pastor (Good Shepherd) # Llarga vida i prosperitat (Live Fast and Prosper) # La musa (Muse) # Fúria (Fury) # Enllaç vital (Life Line) # Embruix de la coberta 12 (The Haunting of Deck Twelve '') # La Unimatrix 0 (1a Part) (''Unimatrix Zero, Part I) Temporada 7 # La Unimatrix 0 (2a Part) (Unimatrix Zero, Part II) # Imperfecció (Imperfection) # La carrera (Drive) # Represió (Repression) # El segrest (Critical Care) # L'infiltrat (Inside Man) # Cos i ànima (Body and Soul) # Nightingale (Nightingale) # Carn i os (1a Part) (Flesh and Blood, Part I) # Carn i os (2a Part) (Flesh and Blood, Part II) # Fragments (Shattered) # Linatge (Lineage) # Arrepentiment (Repentance) # La profecia (Prophecy) # El buit (The Void) # Treball forçat (1a Part) (Workforce, Part I) # Treball forçat (2a Part) (Workforce, Part II) # Error humà (Human Error) # Q2 (Q2) # Autor, autor (Author, Author) # Amistat 1 (Friendship One) # Llei natural (Natural Law) # La casa d'en Neelix (Homestead) # L'home renaixentista (Renaissance Man) # La fi del joc (1a Part) (Endgame, Part I) # La fi del joc (2a Part) (Endgame, Part II) Enllaços externs * * * * Sèries Voyager bg:Стар Трек: Вояджър cs:Star Trek: Voyager de:Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager en:Star Trek: Voyager eo:Stela Vojaĝo: Voyager es:Star Trek: Voyager fr:Star Trek: Voyager it:Star Trek: Voyager ja:スタートレック：ヴォイジャー nl:Star Trek: Voyager pl:Star Trek: Voyager pt-br:Star Trek: Voyager ro:Star Trek: Voyager ru:Звёздный путь: Вояджер sr:Звјездане стазе: Војаџер sv:Star Trek: Voyager zh:星际迷航：航海家号 zh-cn:星际迷航：航海家号